


Why does right and wrong seem so far away? Anne and Richard Halloween Tale

by Killjoykitty15mcr



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Halloween, King and Queen, trick or treat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 05:12:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killjoykitty15mcr/pseuds/Killjoykitty15mcr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anne Neville and Richard III are holding Halloween celebrations but not everything goes to plan...<br/>Odd Chapters are set in 1483<br/>Even chapters are a modern AU set in 2013</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why does right and wrong seem so far away? Anne and Richard Halloween Tale

**Author's Note:**

> I just really wanted to post some Richard x Anne Halloween Fan Fiction. This is only the beginning, I will post more if people like it. :)

Anne smiled wearily at her reflection. She had noticed that since the death of King Edward, she had grown more frail and tired. Of course, it was nothing serious and she convinced herself of this. Perhaps age was just catching up with her, after her long marriage to her beloved Richard. The sudden change had pounced on all of them and she’d barely blinked before she was sitting on her throne, wearing her ermine and with her crown perched upon her head. For some reason, it felt wrong but at the same time, how could it? She had fairly won her place on the throne of England. Elizabeth Woodville was nothing to her. Anne Neville was The Kingmaker’s Daughter and now she was a Queen. She decided that she needed a distraction; some kind of celebration. And then it hit her. Halloween was nearing! They would hold a fantastic feast at Middleham, with all the noblemen and ladies in the country. The celebrations would be the most lavish thing since their coronation earlier that year. However, there was only one problem. How would she persuade Richard?

 

by Killjoykitty15


End file.
